Music To The Ears
by Clara Oswin Oswald Soufflegirl
Summary: When the bands Lost Avalon and The Knights are forced to go on a tour together both bands are dismayed. But could they get along for one tour? Or will it all fall apart when memories of the past resurface? Memories of a past that should stay the past. And is romance blooming between 2 members of Lost Avalon. No slash. Modern AU. probably going to change the title later.
1. What!

Merlin Ambrosius was having an absolute writer's block. He was laying on his stomach in the lounge of their record label. He looked at what he had so far. A blank page.

Yep, definitely writer's block. It didn't help that Gwaine and Will were playing a game of paper ball toss around him. And that Freya and gwen were singing a Taylor swift song loudly. And Nimueh and Rayna was Figuring out sime electronic sounds for their next single. Lancelot was the only one not ignoring him, but only because he was busy sleeping on the other couch. Thank god he didn't snore.

Suddenly Kilgarrah came in. He was head of dragon records and was the man who had signed him to the label. "Dogs, I have a proposal"

"Aw, who to?" Joked Gwaine. The band laughed.

"how would you like to go on tour with the Knights"

The band looked at him, like he lost his mind.

"Aren't they from Camelot Records?" asked Freya

"Yes, it's our way of making friends with them" Said Kilgarrah

"more like signing a peace treaty" said Lancelot

"I think it's an excellent idea" said Gwen. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Merlin. Convince the rest of the band to do it, I'll be in my office." Said Kilgarrah, He exited the room handing merlin a folder with all the info in course Merlin had to convince them, since he was (at least in kilgarrah's mind) the band leader.

"Guys it will be great publicity. They're the new group that everyone's listening to. According to this we open a few shows for them, they open a few for us. Then on the last night in each location a concert of half us, half them. It'll be fun." Said Merlin.

The band shared a look before Freya, with a look on her face as though she was signing their death said "fine"

"great" said Merlin

_At Camelot Records_

"What!" Screeched Arthur

"It'll will be good. They are an old group maybe they can teach you guys a few things." said Uther

"But-" started Arthur

"No buts" said Uther leaving the room.

"Why do we have to do a tour with those guys. Are they even cool anymore?" asked Arthur

"According to all magazines and to the amount of people who spend money to see them and to but their CDs. yes, yes they are" said Morgause

"It's so unfair. Why them?" Asked Arthur

"It's so the 2 records have a reason to get on good terms. Think about it, it might be fun" said Percival.

"Well apparently we have to go and meet the band for lunch" said Morgana walking in having been told by Uther as he walked down the hall.

"Joy" said Arthur

_At lunch_

The 2 bands met at Dragon Records. The knights had walked in to find the Lost Avalon band members doing a spin on Fast car By Boyce avenue. In this spin there were more instruments then there were in the original.

Freya on an acoustic guitar, Lancelot on electric and Will on bass. Gwaine on drums (he somehow managed to get the drums in the song and to play them soft so they suited the song.) Gwen on piano and Nimueh on the tambourine. Merlin and his younger sister Rayna were singing.

When they finally finished, The knights all clapped. Lost Avalon put their instruments down and walked to the area that lunch was. Their was a table for the adults to talk at as the teens (and pre teen) sat down in the many, many beanbags.

"So you guys were great" said Leon

"Thanks." said Gwaine on behalf of the band

"so are you singing that on the tour?" Asked Elyan

"No that was just for fun" said Will.

"so we don't really know your names believe it or not" saidArthur

"we don't know you're names" said Merlin

"Well I'm Arthur. This is Morgana, Morgause, Leon, Percival, Mordred and Elyan." Arthur said motioning to each person in turn

"Well I'm Merlin. The guitarists you saw were Freya, Lancelot and Will. The drummer is Gwaine. That tambourine player was Nimueh who normally does the electric sounds in our songs. The keyboardist is Gwen and the young 11 year old next to me is Rayna"

"nice to meet you guys" said Mordred.

"So why is Rayna in your group. I mean she was great but isn't she a little young?" asked Morgana

"Rayna's my little sister. She sings a few songs on our albums." Said Merlin

"Cool" said Leon. "So what do you guys wanna do"

"Hey did I tell you guys about a song I saw on how I met your mother? It's so funny" asked Nimueh to her group

"No" said Merlin. And that was how they ended up watching P.S. I love you for the third time in the past 10 minutes.

"Wow" said Arthur.

"yep" said nimueh.

Lunch then finished and 'The knights' left the Dragon Records building.

'Maybe. Just maybe. This tour won't be so bad after all' thought Arthur


	2. songs (not a chapter)

**This is the song list for Lost Avalon. Feel free to review or PM me a song for one of the song titles. The songs Country boy and strawberries have already been written by me. **

Also the first song will be written like this _Then the second like this _And the third like this _and so on. _This is so you can tell when a new song is.

**Rise Of Albion:** Country boy, _Strawberries, _Isle of the blessed, _Crown Adorned, _The Last Dragonlord, _Sword in stone, _Immortal, _The Rise, _The labyrinth, _The tears of a king. _

**Forbidden Forest:** Betrayal, _Courage, strength and magic, _War, _Bitten, _Once And Future, _The witch,_ The dragon's egg, _With All My Heart, _Poisoned Chalice, _Giant Baby Rats, _Sorcerer, _Princess of thieves, _The Fall.

**From Rags To Riches:** _Waking Up, _Dream of Reality, _Darkness to Light, _Hatred to love, _One more fright, _Poisoned Truth, _True Lies, _To life, with love, _Banks of Avalon, _Albion High, _Put your hands up, _Dreams of a life, _To love and lose, _Servant of destiny, _Broken keys on my piano, _Who I am

**What the band has to say;**

_Interviewer: What was your inspiration for the albums?_

Band: "Well the albums are kinda of a timeline. The first one Rise Of Albion is about a young boy who comes to a castle and his adventures. The second one Forbidden Forest is about how his adventures get darker he older he gets. The last one From Rags to Riches is him waking up from the dream and having to deal with reality."

**Please send reviews they are my virtual breath, I need them to live Virtually...**


	3. Time to Prepare

The couple of weeks before tour were hectic. Everyone were practising, double checking and going on radio, TV, magazines anything they could get publicity for the tour on.

About 3 weeks before tour both bands found out that they had to write 10 new songs for the tour each and a duet song to finish up each last night at a place.

In other words both bands were a mess.

Merlin having finally gotten out of his writer's block was busy scribbling away into a large notepad. But just because he no longer had writer's block doesn't mean he wasn't having trouble. He was surrounded by scrunched up pieces of paper that circled the closing and littered the ground.

They had 8 songs finished and had to write the last 2 and the duet. Which merlin was definitely not looking forward to.

Over at Camelot records they had a similar situation. 7 songs finished. They would have finished more if Arthur wasn't suffering from some ill timed writer's block.

That lunch they were heading over to Dragon records. They had only seen Lost Avalon a few times since that lunch the day they found out about the tour, and they hasn't spoken to them.

They finally reached the Dragon Records building and found the band all working together to write a song.

"I think it needs an acoustic guitar to begin, it suits the song." said Freya

Freya, Will, Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen were discussing instruments. And Merlin, Rayna and Nimueh were discussing lyrics.

"Starting from zero got nothing to lose. Putting one foot ahead the other, where we go we're gonna choose"

they were so busy they didn't notice them there till Kilgarrah said "Dogs!"

They all looked up.

"Let's organise the tour details." Said Uther to Kilgarrah


End file.
